


Alec is a dad

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood-centric, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Someone write something about Jace showing up at Magnus and Alec’s loft unexpectedly because Alec wasn’t answering his phone and he needs him to go hunting with him. He beats in the front door until it finally opens and reveals a very flustered Alec, covered with baby food from the waist up. There’s even some in his hair and splattered across his face and he’s holding a six month old Little One, who is also covered in baby food, on his hip. Jace is stunned and speechless until Alec says something but before Jace bothers explaining why he came he pulls out his phone and takes a picture.





	Alec is a dad

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something I wrote based on the above summary.  
> *I haven't read anything beyond the original TMI books, so all I know is what I've seen on Tumblr and fanfiction.   
> **So sorry the title sucks  
> ***I don't own these characters.

                Jace was grumbling under his breath as he knocked on Alec’s front door. He paused for three seconds and when he heard no response from the other side, he knocked again, harder. When that also went unanswered, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Alec’s phone, for the tenth time in the past half hour. He wasn’t surprised when that call rang several times before going to voicemail, as all the others had, but it did raise his irritation. He lifted his fist to knock on the door a third time, when it suddenly opened. Jace wasn’t sure what he expected, maybe Magnus to answer the door in a barely tied silk robe again, but his _parabatai_ covered in some orange, goopy stuff had never crossed his mind. He stared at Alec, dumbstruck and Alec glared back at him, though eight month old Max smiled and waved at Jace.

                Neither spoke for a moment and then Alec shifted Max on his hip and said, “What is it, Jace? I told you I’m taking the day off today.”

                Jace snapped his mouth shut and tried to remember why he needed Alec to begin with, but it was hard. He couldn’t stop his eyes from darting all around, studying Alec all over. After another tense moment of this, he lifted his phone, still in his hand, and quickly snapped a picture of Alec. Alec sighed and shook his head before he stepped away from the door. Jace walked inside and Alec shut the door behind him before he went into the kitchen. Jace followed behind him and while Alec’s back was turned, he quickly sent the picture to Clary and Izzy. He tucked his phone in his pocket without waiting for their responses and sat down at the island counter stool. Alec put Max in his high chair and handed him a bottle, then he wet a paper towel and started cleaning himself up some, first tackling the goop on his shirt.

                Jace finally found his voice then and asked, “What is that stuff?”

                “Some pumpkin baby food puree thing Magnus made for Max,” Alec replied, grabbing a second paper towel. He looked at Jace and asked again, “What do you want Jace?”

                Jace shrugged and pulled Max’s high chair close to him so he could make faces at the baby. He listened to Max giggle and babble back at him before he answered Alec. “You weren’t answering your phone and we got a tip about some demon activity. Thought you might want in.”

                Alec threw the paper towel away, his shirt now clean except for the wet spots the baby food left, and he ripped off two more paper towels and began attacking the mess on his face and in his hair. “Not today. I’m taking the day off, all day.” He pulled a large glob of baby food out of his hair and grimaced before tossing it into the trash. “I’m sorry about my phone though. I left it in the bedroom while I fed Max lunch. I was just finishing his bath when you got here.”

                Jace nodded and made another face at Max, making the baby squeal happily and clap his hands. Jace reached out and played with his tiny hands for a short moment, then he stood up. He bent over and kissed Max between his horns and ruffled his hair before turning to Alec. He made a face and said, “It’s not a problem. I get it. I’ll take Clary with me. Uh, I’d hug you, but…” He gestured to his clean black clothes and Alec smiled, understanding.

                “I know. Be careful and keep me updated on it. I’ll be back at the institute tomorrow morning.” Jace nodded and waved, then quickly left the apartment. After he shut the door behind him, he pulled out his phone and saw messages from both Clary and Izzy. He grinned, reading their messages about sending the picture to others, and then hurried to the elevator.


End file.
